


Aoibh Gháire

by EnchantressofAsgard



Series: Fassy Love [3]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always make me smile"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoibh Gháire

**Author's Note:**

> The title means 'smile' in Irish sorry if it's wrong or something you have google translate to blame :P Also sorry if there is any mistakes I will edit it tomorrow

“It’s nice” she whispered “I love it when we have a moment of silence”

“Hmm…” Michael nodded his head in agreement “me too” he kissed her temple his hand gently caressing her neck “it’s been a while since we had time to breath”

The last six months had been hectic for both of them with Alex finding a job as a book editor and Michael with filming. Now they were back to New York in Michael’s apartment –having decided to live together- and they were now simply sitting together with Alex on his lap reading a book.

His fingers ran up and down her thigh as he watched a show on TV his mind traveling to the plans they had made for Christmas which was now three weeks away. He rested his head on top of hers his eyes dropping until her phone begun to ring bringing both out of their relaxing state.

“It’s my sister” she said a frown in her face

“The one who lives in Sweden?” he sat up straighter with Alex standing in front of him staring at her phone which had now stop ringing

The phone started ringing again and she looked nervous at Michael who gave her an encouraging nod to answer it.

“Hello?” mumbled her small voice pressing her phone to her ear.

He couldn’t make out as to what they were talking about since Alex didn’t speak at all her mouth only opened in shock a squeaky ‘oh my God’ leaving her lips. He saw the color draining from her face and he stood up worried that something bad had happened.

“Alex?” his gentle voice reached her ears but she was unable to react “Alex what’s going on?” he placed his hands on her forearms and she turned to look at him her eyes broken

“My-my dad” she said still looking like a lost broken girl “he is the hospital, Michael he is dying” she looked straight in his eyes reality hitting her hard once she spoke the words

“What?”

“My sister she came from Sweden a few months ago…he is sick he’s been sick all this time and no one told me and now he is dying” it was becoming really hard for her to breathe right now

“Hey, hey listen to me” he cupped her face “did she tell you the hospital he is in?” she nodded “okay then we’re gonna go get dressed and then we’re gonna drive to the hospital okay?” she nodded again

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his chest knowing he was the only one who could keep her sane right now. He started stroking her hair his chin resting on top of her head.

“It’s okay Alex” knowing that it wasn’t going to be but he must keep a brave face for her “everything is going to be fine, I’m here”

*

An hour later they found themselves parking outside of the hospital, they got out of the car and cold air hitting their faces as they walked towards the entrance.

“Beckah?” Alex stopped once she saw her sister outside smoking a cigarette

“Alex? Oh My God” she stomped her cigarette and threw it away before she all but ran to embrace her sister

“What’s happening Beckah?” she asked still hugging her and Beckah pulled her at arm’s length to look at her Michael standing a few feet behind Alex his hands in his pockets

“Alex I swear I didn’t know…I came home when mom called and when I asked her about you she said that you had gone away wanting nothing to do with us and that you wouldn’t pick up the phone if I called you. Aunt- Mary said something by mistake and I found out what happened so I called you” the words where coming out of her mouth so fast she didn’t even stop to breathe

“It’s okay you didn’t know, I don’t blame you. That’s Michael…Michael that’s my sister Beckah” she shook his hand and gave Alex a grave look once she heard her next question

“How’s dad?” the tears building in her eyes made her know that everything was obviously wrong

“I’m so sorry Alex the doctors say it’s time…he had a car accident six months ago and he had been in a coma ever since. There has been no brain activity, there’s no hope anymore they’re gonna pull the plug” she wiped away her tears

“Can I see him?” was her only answer and Beckah nodded telling them to follow her

They reached the floor the she immediately spotted her mother along with her aunt and uncle sitting outside the room. Her mother stood up once she saw them and got up her face covered with anger.

“I told you not to call her!” she shot at Beckah “And why have you come now? And you brought him with you” she pointed at Michael

“He has a name” she replied squeezing his hand in hers “I would have come sooner if I had known what happened, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to see my father”

“Sit down mom she had every right to see him” the tone in Beckah’s voice left no room for her but to sit down and let them do as they pleased

“He’s in here” she pointed to the close door

“I’ll be right here waiting” Michael whispered so only she could hear him when she turned to reach his eyes

Alex opened the door and closed it silently behind her, her legs almost giving away once she saw her father laying in a bed hooked with needles in almost every part of his body. The steady beating from the machine next to his bed let her know he was still alive and maybe there was a chance that he might actually hear her speaking to him.

Truth was that everything that had happened with her family was mostly her mother’s fault she didn’t blame her father for sticking with her. Before she left he had told her to do everything she though was right for her happiness and if that meant being with Michael then he supported her 100%. Of course there was no reason for her mother to know that…not even Michael knew it was like a silent agreement they had made to keep between them.

“Hey daddy” she sat on the chair next to the bed and took his hand in hers careful not to move any needles “I’m sorry that I’m late I didn’t know…I just want you to know that I love you and that you’ve been the best dad in the world. I don’t blame you for anything” her eyes were welling up with tears “I’m sorry this happened to you and I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to be by your side but its okay now I’m here…you can let go”

What happened next shocked her; he squeezed her hand and the first time she thought she imagined it but he did it again and she got up ready to go outside to call for a doctor but he kept her there as his eyes opened.

“A doctor I need a doctor please” she screamed hoping that somebody would hear her “Dad? Dad?”

“I love you too” his voice was barely a whisper she was thankful that she was able to read his lips a few tears left her eyes he lips almost forming a smile hoping that everything would be alright but it wasn’t.

As soon as a doctor rushed in his eyes closed once again the steady beating stopped and the machine now formed a flat line and she felt herself being pushed out of the room.

“Dad! Dad” she screamed and they closed the door to her face

She screamed feeling someone pulling her back circling their arms around her waist and without looking she knew it was Michael.

“Let me go, please” she struggled against his hold but he kept his hold around her

“Calm down Alex. Breathe” she stopped fighting falling limp against his arm and he kept her up turning her body to face him

“He talked to me” came her broken voice “he opened his eyes and he talked to me”

Without getting a chance to reply the doctor came out saying the words that no family ever wanted to hear ‘I’m sorry he didn’t make it”.

“But he talked to me” Alex exclaimed making the rest of the people around her to look at her shocked “He opened his eyes and he talked to me”

“It’s a really rare thing but it can happen” the doctor shook his head “I’m sorry for your loss”

She reached out and hugged her sister as she sobbed into her ear but in that moment Alex couldn’t cry. It was all too surreal for her she couldn’t believe that she was actually living this.

“It’s your fault” her mother screamed at her and she pulled back to look at her cross face

“How is it my fault?” she shot back

“Please honey she doesn’t know what she is talking about. Go home and I’ll call you about everything else” her aunt told her and she noticed how her uncle pulled her mother back and stopped her from saying anything else.

She could only nod and she said a quick goodbye to her sister while Michael let her back to the car. She didn’t speak for the whole ride home staring straight ahead of her and he stole worried glances at her once he stopped in a red light.

He extended his hand and rested it on top of hers and without looking at him she took his hand holding in both of hers as they rested on her lap her grasp never loosening until they reached their destination.

Alex was glad that Michael was with her because it seemed she was lost in her own thoughts. She was walking but she couldn’t actually comprehend where she was going, she could only feel his arm to her back leading her to their apartment.

He looked at her worried about her next move, since they left the hospital she hadn’t uttered a word she barely even blinked and he didn’t know how to help her.

She took off her shoes and then her coat leaving it on top of the couch and moved towards the bathroom. He followed her actions, taking off his shoes and jacket and stood on the doorframe watching as she undressed herself and stepped into the shower.

He went to the kitchen making coffee for them to drink hoping that it would somehow calm her down. He checked the time on his phone noticing that it was close to 9 p.m., he heard the water from the shower still running and confused he went to check in on her.

Alex still stood under the running water in the same position as he had left her. Cautiously he walked closer to the shower calling her name in a low voice so as not to startle her.

“Alex?” she turned her gaze on him but didn’t talk “Are you alright?” he knew it was a stupid question to ask but nothing else came to his mind

She shook her head looking like a scared little child and without another word he undressed himself and joined her in the shower feeling the hot water cascading down his back.

“Sweetheart” he cupped her face in his hands “I know you’re in pain right now but please talk to me…I can’t help you if you don’t tell me how”

Her hands moved to his wrists and for a moment he thought she was going to push him away but instead she leaned up and kissed him. She pushed her body closer to his her arms leaving his wrists to wrap around his neck.

“Alex” he broke the kiss to speak

“Shh…” she placed her pointer fingers to his lips “Kiss me, just kiss me Michael”

And he did he lips were tender upon hers his tongue coming out to lick her bottom lip and she let him deepen the kiss feeling her body colliding with the cold shower wall and her back arched.

Her bare breasts touched his torso and she moaned hearing a groan leaving the back of his throat. His fingers were digging into the flesh of her hips and he moved his fingers under her butt giving her the queue to jump and wrap her legs around his waist.

He kept kissing her his lips leaving hers to pay attention to her neck. He kept leaving wet kisses as he moved further down loving how her fingers tug at his hair once she sucked her nipple between his lips small moans leaving her lips.

She was more than ready for him and he was more than ready for her; he pushed his hard length into her, her face falling to his solder where she bit his skin her arms wrapping around his shoulders and she noticed how his head was thrown back in pleasure.

Her hips moved with the same pace as his meeting his thrusts and she could feel herself coming closer to the edge.

His lips connected once more with hers as his moves became faster and harder his forehead resting on hers when they pulled back to breathe. Their eyes locked when he hit that special spot inside of her and he saw how she gasped as he kept moving her moans getting louder and louder.

He knew he was close his moves getting sloppier by the second but he made sure that she came before he finally got his release leaving her legs to touch the shower floor as they tried to catch their breaths.

After they showered Michael got out first taking a towel and wrapping it around his waist and he took another one wrapping it around Alex once she got out. He walked with her to the bedroom and she sat on the bed staring at her feet while he was getting dressed.

Seeing as she didn’t make a move to put on some clothes he opened the closet getting out underwear, a pair of pajama pants and an old hoodie of his that she liked to wear when it was cold.

“Do you need anything else?” Michael asked a clothed Alex standing in front of him

“No” she shook her head “I’m just gonna dry my hair and lay down…I feel so weak” she ran a hand over her face

“Maybe you should eat something” he ran his hands over her forearms “I can make us a sandwich” his eyes looked so eager for her to say yes he wanted to take care of her

“Okay…thank you”

“You’re welcome” he kissed her temple “now I’m gonna make us those sandwiches…come inside when you’re done”

They ate in silence while sitting on the couch the TV playing on mute something they weren’t paying attention to. Alex was curled up on Michael finding the need to be close to him for some reason right now maybe it was because she needed his comfort maybe it was because she was afraid she was going to lose him too all of a sudden.

Deep inside she knew the reason for that was the latter and she made sure to stay close to him at all times for the rest of the night.

Even as they laid down in bed she moved to his side laying her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his torso. She could feel his arm around her his palm resting close to her elbow his chin close to her forehead.

“Thank you for being so nice to me today” she whispered

“What you mean making you come in the shower?” his attempt to make a joke was rewarded when he heard the smallest laugh coming from her

“You’re a jerk” she moved her head so she could look at him the faintest of smiles playing on her lips

“I made you smile though”

“You always make me smile” she lean down and placed a sweet kiss to his lips

“Hey” he cupped her cheek in his hand stroking it gently and she leaned into his touch “I love you and I hate seeing you like this so I will make everything in my power to make you happy again”

She opened her eyes to look at him her eyes filled with tears after hearing his words

“I love you too” she breathed

~

It was five days later when they found themselves in her old home having gone there after the funeral. Alex was reluctant about going after all she was emotionally drained after the funeral and couldn’t handle another encounter with her mother.

Beckah convinced her to go since there was one person she hadn’t seen yet and that was her little sister Leah. Leah was seven and was absent from the funeral since her mother thought it would be better to stay at home.

Ever since Leah saw her older sister she had stuck by her side her mother scowling at her every time she saw Alex playing with the little girl trying to lighten up her mood the fact that she was seven didn’t mean she didn’t understand what was going on.

“Hey do you want to see my old room?” Alex suddenly asked Michael

Without waiting for an answer she dragged him upstairs and towards her old room only to stop dead in her tracks when she opened the door.

“What the…” she muttered looking around the empty room

None of her things were there, there was nothing else except a bed that wasn’t even hers. Not even her old desk was there, every little thing that saw she ever lived here was gone.

Michael waited for her reaction as she looked around the room like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him her eye filled with anger as if she only now realized what had happened.

“You threw away my things?” was the first thing that came out of her mouth once she spotted her mother in the kitchen.

“You should be thankful I didn’t burn them” she spoke without turning to look at her as she put the plates back in the cabinet

“What is wrong with you?” she yelled a few seconds later Beckah appearing on the doorway

“Why are you fighting?”

“She threw away my things and I mean everything!” she informed her sister

“What? Mom” Beckah gasped

“Yes I did and she deserved it after everything that she did” she looked at them with a hard look on her face

“What did I ever do to you?” it was the first time Michael had seen her being so angry with someone and he didn’t know how to act

“What did you do to me? This funeral today happened because of you” she pointed a finger at her “your father and I were arguing about you and your damn boyfriend” her voice was filled with venom as she continued to speak “he went out to calm down and next thing I know they are calling me from the hospital”

“You cannot possibly blame me about this” she shook her head “Dad had an accident! It wasn’t my fault”

“It is. If you hadn’t met him” she looked at Michael you like Beckah stood silent a few feet away from Alex “None of this would have happened”

“Maybe if you had been more accepting all of this would have been avoided” she closed her eyes and took a deep breath “Why couldn’t you be happy like any other mother in world when they daughters found the one they love? Why did you have to be so bitter about it?”

“He is bad for you, he is not the one you want.”

“You haven’t even met him! You don’t know him like I do and what makes you think that you know what I want” her breathing was labored and Michael closed the distance between them placing his hand to her back and whispering in her ear to calm down and breathe.

“He’s an actor he will play you and leave you after a while…I’m surprised he kept you for that long” Michael glared at her and so did Alex before she shot up her left hand

“He is marrying me!” she yelled showing the ring that everyone had failed to notice

Everyone stood silent her mother’s mouth hang open unable to comprehend what she had just heard.

“Anyway I don’t care what you think…I’m leaving”

They left her standing there and exited the kitchen leaving Beckah behind to care for her mother.

“Alex” they heard Leah’s voice and Alex kneel down to be at the same height as her

“Hey baby” she brushed her hair away from her face “I’m gonna leave now okay?”

“Are you sad because mommy threw your stuff away?”

“Yes honey a little” she managed a smile

“They are still here” she stated and Alex turned to look at Michael confused

“What do you mean?”

“Come I’ll show you”

Alex and Michael followed Leah to the basement and she pointed to five boxes that were far hidden.

Michael helped Alex take down the boxes that were out of her reach and when she opened them she couldn’t help but smile when she saw her stuff inside. Not all of them but the ones she was going to miss and that was enough for her.

“Can we take them with us?”

“Oh course we’re taking them with us” he replied

“Come on Leah” she got up grabbing a box with Michael doing the same

When the boxes were inside the trunk of the car Beckah and Leah came out to say goodbye with Beckah congratulating them for their engagement.

“Am I going to see you again?” Leah asked

“Of course honey…now that Beckah is moving here with Matt we’re gonna see each other all the time” she said referring to her sister and her boyfriend

“Okay” she hugged her and the little girl pulled back looking shyly at Michael

“Go ahead don’t be shy”

Michael kneeled down and Leah hugged him too before letting him go and took her sisters hand following her back to the house.

They weren’t even five minutes after they started driving that Michael was aware of Alex crying. All these days she hadn’t shed a tear and now she was crying; he was thankful for that even though he hated seeing her crying but it was better than keeping her emotions bottled up.

He pulled over and stopped the car getting out in order to go to her side. He opened her door kneeling in front of her and helped her outside where she fell into his arms.

“Hey it’s gonna be okay” he whispered into her ear while stroking her hair as she continued to sob

It was after a while that she stopped crying and looked up at him with tear filled eyes which he wiped away with his thumbs.

“You know what he said to me” she saw the confusion on his face “my dad the day I left home…he said if he makes you happy the go be with him don’t listen to your mother and now he is dead”

“Things are gonna get better. I promise you…I know it hurts right now but it will get better” he kissed her forehead as they stood wrap in each other’s arms

~

Two weeks later Alex was sitting on the couch reading the book she had left unfished that day. Michael was out with their friends he had left about fifteen minutes ago to meet them after Alex convinced him to go.

She didn’t want to go out for the past two weeks she stayed inside and Michael stayed with her but it was two days before Christmas and just because she didn’t feel like going out did not mean that he had to stay in with her.

Her mind was elsewhere thoughts running through her head and she suddenly left the book aside standing up to get ready.

An hour later Michael was exiting the bar he was with his friends only to come face to face with Alex.

“Hey…what are you doing here?” he exclaimed happy to see her and she shrugged

“What are you doing outside?”

“I was coming home” he rubbed the back of his neck now standing in front of her “I didn’t want you to be alone”

“I thought about what you said” she rested her hands on his shoulders as his were placed around her waist “I should try to get over it…after all it should be easy right? I got you to make me smile”

She let a smile form on her face and looked into his eyes seeing them filled with love as he looked down at her. He leaned down to kiss her their lips lingering for a few moments before pulling back.

“Let’s go inside”


End file.
